This invention is related to controlling a media system using a remote controller.
Some existing media systems may be controlled using a variety of different input mechanisms. For example, some media systems may be controlled by a user providing inputs directly on an interface of the media system (e.g., by pressing buttons incorporated on the media system, or by touching a touch-screen of the media system).
As another example, some media systems may be controlled by a user providing inputs remotely from the media system (e.g., using a remote controller). Some remote controllers may include one or more buttons that the user can press to direct the media system to perform one or more operations. The buttons may be operative to automatically perform one or more media system operations, or the buttons may be operative to select options displayed on-screen. In some embodiments, some remote controllers may provide the user inputs associated with the one or more buttons to the media system using a short-range communications protocol, such as, for example, infrared or radio frequency protocols. To ensure that the user input is properly received, the user may point the remote controller to a receiver of the media system to transmit the user input.
Although such existing remote controllers may be sufficient to control many media system operations, it would be desirable to provide additional mechanisms by which a user can control media system displays. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism by which the user's movements of a wand may be operative to remotely provide instructions for the media system to perform one or more operations.